


Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Keith loves him for it, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro's hidden secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Shiro has a secret he doesn't want to get out to the other Paladins... unfortunately, when you're belting out Christmas music you're bound to miss the sound of footsteps in your Lion.





	Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Francowitch for beta'ing this for me! Some cute Sheith Christmas fluff for you all, a month before Christmas. ;)

" _Have a holly jolly Christmas, it's the best time of the year!_ " 

Shiro shuffled his feet in a dance around the cockpit of the Black Lion as he did his post-battle systems check, sweeping the floor with a broom he'd found in the castle that morning. Part of the systems check was testing the speaker system to be sure that it was still operational, and no one else was around to judge Shiro for listening to Christmas music a month before the holiday. He indulged in his guilty pleasure safe in the knowledge that everyone else was up in the castle.

As he swept, Shiro sang in a deep baritone into the broom handle, pretending it was a mic and rocking out. He continued to clean and dance around the floor, spinning the broom around and belting out the lyrics to the songs as they played. He got so into it he didn't hear footsteps echoing on the floor of the Black Lion behind him as the next song started. 

" _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock-_ "

"Shiro, why do you have Christmas music playing on the radio?" Keith asked in disbelief from the entrance to the cockpit.

Shiro had been bent over the broom, crooning into it with his eyes closed. He stopped everything that he was doing immediately, dropping the broom to the ground, and turned to face Keith, face red with shame.

"I… I have no idea what you're talking about," he stuttered, hurriedly clicking off the radio.

Keith folded his arms, a smirk on his face, and leaned his shoulder against the wall. "You were definitely listening to Christmas music on the radio, Shiro. Not only were you listening to Christmas music, you were _singing_ it. I heard you. I also saw the little booty wiggle you gave while you were cleaning."

Shiro blushed and scratched behind his ear, crossing one arm in front of him. "I didn't want the team to think I was silly..." 

Keith laughed and walked the rest away over to Shiro. He settled his hands on Shiro's shoulders and looked him in the eye, mirth still shimmering in his eyes.

"Shiro, I love you and you are the biggest dork in the world,” Keith told him. “We all know that. I just know it a little bit more than everyone else now."

Rather than respond, Shiro enveloped Keith in a hug that made the smaller man squeak in surprise.

“You won’t tell everyone else?” Shiro asked, his voice muffled in Keith’s shoulder.

Keith laughed. “No, I won’t tell everyone else. It can be our dirty little secret. Well, a little less dirty than our other secrets, but still...”

They broke apart and Shiro laid a rough kiss on Keith’s forehead.

“Thank you. Can you help me finish cleaning? I’m almost done and then I feel like I could eat an entire cow.”

“Don’t let Lance hear you say that, or he’ll never let you near Kaltenecker ever again,” Keith said, eliciting another laugh from Shiro.

“Oh no, we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Shiro murmured. “There isn’t much left to do, let’s get to it.”

Keith pecked Shiro on the lips and bent over to grab the broom he‘d knocked over in his haste to stop the Christmas music.

“Okay, so sweeping and what else?” Keith asked.

“Sweeping and wiping down all the controls and monitors,” Shiro replied.

“Let’s get cracking!” Keith said, starting sweeping where Shiro had left off. As he passed the control system, Keith surreptitiously pressed Play on the radio and snickered when Shiro jumped.

“ _Last Christmas I gave you my heart, and the very next day you gave it away-_ ”

Keith started singing along with the woman on the radio, mimicking Shiro’s actions from earlier when he walked in on him. Shiro chuckled and chased after Keith, who continued to twirl around the room with the broom, stirring up the dust that had settled on the ground rather than actually sweeping it.

“ _Ho ho the mistletoe / is hung where you can see. / some body waits for you / kiss him once for me_!” Keith sang out as Shiro finally caught him, wrapping him back up in his arms and settling a resounding kiss on Keith’s lips. They let the broom clatter to the floor as the kiss deepened, and Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders to hold himself up.

Shiro lifted Keith up in his arms and Keith happily wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist as Shiro slowly walked them over to the control chair. Keith ran his hand along Shiro’s jaw line, gazing stupidly into his eyes. Shiro turned and sat in the chair with Keith’s weight on his lap.

They broke off the kiss, both men breathing heavily.

“And what was that for?” Keith asked, smiling down at Shiro.

“Well you told me to kiss you, how could I resist?” Shiro said. “ _‘Some body waits for you / kiss him once for me’_?”

“Haha, well I want you to kiss me more than just the _once_ ,” Keith said.

“Happily.” Shiro pulled Keith’s head back down to a muffled half-protest that morphed into a moan.


End file.
